Talk:Author Authority/@comment-7050565-20170912225509/@comment-29564364-20170921234151
@Nekron2 Welp. Your whole seven paragraphs spread across seven replies of you blabbing about fictional characters being fictional characters and real people being real people show that you completely missed the point that I was making because I never argued that real people had fictional powers nor that fictional characters could become real people, on top of accomplishing nothing to defend your position that Omnilock, Origin Transcendence and Non Created Physiology users are unaffected by Author Authority. The problem with your real life example is that it considers reality and fiction to be on equal footing when in fact, the latter is well below the former. As a product of reality, fiction is entirely dependent upon it, which is why real people can directly affect fiction with mundane activities while fictional characters can't do the same to us using their powers. The simple act of thinking, dreaming, writing, drawing, singing, dancing, acting, etc. may be mundane to us, but characters inside the fictional worlds they depict would see their effects as beyond omnipotent (in authority, not in capability) reality warping by an unknown force. Author Authority only replaces that "unknown force" with a character, but the source remains the same: us. My argument goes as follows: *Premise 1: All users of Omnilock, Origin Transcendence, Non Created Physiology and Fourth Wall Breaching are fictional characters. *Premise 2: Fictional users of Author Authority have the same authority over the verse and characters depicted in the work of fiction they appear in as the transfictional author of said work of fiction. *Premise 3: A transfictional author's authority over the verse and characters depicted in their work of fiction is total and absolute, affecting even users of Omnilock, Origin Transcendence, Non Created Physiology and Fourth Wall Breaching. *Conclusion: Therefore, users of Omnilock, Origin Transcendence, Non Created Physiology and Fourth Wall Breaching are affected by Author Authority. When I asked SageM to name a single non fictional user of Omnilock, I was challenging him to disprove my first premise, not claiming that real people could have Omnilock. When I said that a fictional character would have to transcend fiction to escape the author's control, I was attacking SageM's claim that users of Origin Transcendence had transcended the Author's control by pointing out that that would go against the very definition of fictional, not claiming that fictional characters could actually transcend fiction and become real. Now, it would be nice to see you try and refute my actual argument instead of strawmanning me into an entirely different position that not only is completely irrelevant to the topic, but also that I don't even hold, then calling me ignorant over a reading comprehension failure on your part. ---- Also, try not to contradict yourself. "Take real life example that you are writing a story, you are free to manipulate all its charecters and events,so you possess author authority in your story but the person sitting beside you is not a charecter of your story so you cannot manipulate him/her like charecter of your story,so he/she is an omnilock" and "Thus this will again prove the point that omnilocks are immune to author authority if you try to impose these fictional power on real life people." Contradicts "... all powers on this wikia are limited to fictional characters only plaese don't try to impose those powers to real life people", "Here when we are talking about author authority we are talking about fictional authors not real life authors.This whole wikia is about fictional characters not real life characters." and "All powers on this wikia including author authority are fictional pwers only." Also, that's demonstrably false. The Real Powers category shows that a little under 230 powers (I don't count some of them as being achievable in real life like Weapon Proficiency Touch) on this wiki are found in reality as well.